Hermione's Homecoming
by birdlover1982
Summary: Hermione comes back to London, England after living in France for 3 years. She could no longer stay away from her home but doesn't want to go back either. She meets someone she hasn't seen in a long time.
1. Intro

This fan fiction is a Victor Krum and a Hermione Granger pairing.  
I have to admit I think Victor and Hermione looks better together than her and Ron.  
That and I think Ron can be so immature at times (I do like Ron but I don't like the whole Ron and Hermione pairing lol)  
Anyway, here a few things you need to know. 

**The Order of the Pheonix deaths:**  
_Mundungus Fletcher_

_Ron Weasley _

_Percy Weasley _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Alastor Moody _

_Elphias Doge _

_Sturgis Podmore _

_Bill Weasley_

**The Deather Eater deaths:  
**_Crabbe (Vincent Crabbe's father)_

_Goyle (Gregory Goyle's father)_

_Fenrir Greyback _

_Bellatrix Black Lestrange_

_Rodolphus Lestrange _

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Peter Pettigrew _

_Severus Snape_

Draco Malfoy never did become a Death Eater. After Dumbledore's death he went over to help The Order of the Pheonix. In exchange for his help he wanted his mother to go into hiding with the help of the The Order of the Pheonix. He Killed his father Lucius Malfoy in the final battle. Of course, Harry Killed Voldemort.

Ok I'm done with the past right now. Let me explain what is going on in the store shall I?  
Ok, This fan fiction takes place 3 years after the war. Harry and Ginny Weasley have been married for 2 years and are living not far from the Borrow. Ginny didn't want to live very far from her mother. Neville Longbottom Killed Bellatrix Black Lestrange in battle. So he has avenged his parents.  
He is now working in the Ministry of Magic as an auror and is married to Luna Lovegood. Hermione was living in France after the war. She was devastated at the loss of Ron. They just started their relationship. They were talking about getting married when and if they survive the war.  
She is just coming back to London, England after 3 years living in a small town in France as a muggle.

As for Victor Krumm he has moved to London England to play for the Quidditch team the Montrose Magpies.  
The is paying him a lot to play on their team. Since the war has ended things are slowly beginning to go back to normal. He as never forgotten the bushy haired girl he met at Hogwarts during the Triwizard tournament.  
ok, I think that explains everything. I'll try to post the first chapter Monday or Tuesday.  
Unfornately I have to work late Sunday and this story is a work in progress. so please be patient with me in updating.  
This will be my 2nd fanfiction and my first Harry Potter fanfiction.  
Oh...before I forget, here is the disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did so I wouldn't have to work anymore lol. Please don't try to sue me cause I don't any anything for anyone to take. Of course you could take my student loans and my credit card bill if you want :-).


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a dreary day out in London, England. She started to remember the day she left 3 years earlier. As she sat near the front row at the memorial service for all the people that died during the war against Voldemort. Harry was up at the podium giving a speech to honor the people who gave their lives. She was doing alright but when he started to talk about Ron Weasley she just broke down. As everything became too real for her she thought to herself "I have to get out of here"  
Everyone turned to see Hermione get up and run off with tears streaming down her face. Ginny got up to go after her but Mrs. Weasley stopped her " No Ginny dear let her go. She needs to be by herself. She'll come around at her own time." Ginny slowly sat back down. She didn't know what to do. She felt like Hermione needed her but then so did her own family. Her mother was right, Hermione did need time to come around. Little did they know how much time she needed.

Hermione left and apparated to Lille, France. She always loved to come to Lille, France with her parents. It was a place for her to get away from everything. She got a job as a librarian and rented a small flat. She lived a muggle life. She did do magic but very little. Harry and everyone else tried to find her but had a hard time finding her. But they had no luck. "Why can't we find her?" asked a frustrated Ginny. "Hermione is a very gifted witch. If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be found." said Remus Lupin. Ginny and Harry would send a letter by owl to see if they could find her. But the owls always came back.

Now here she was 3 years later. " I can't believe I'm back" she thought. As she walked to the borrow she started to remember the good times she had here.  
Then she remembered Ron and his smiling face. "I almost forgot how much I missed being here." she thought to herself as she stood looking at the borrow from a distance. As she was looking at the borrow trying to get the courage to go over many thoughts started to go through her head. "It's been 3 years since I've seen or talked to any of them. What am I going to say? Will they be glad to see me or will they be mad at me?" she thought.  
As she started to walk toward the house Harry was just coming out of the house. Harry looked up and saw her. His jaw dropped in surprise. After to he covered from the shock of seeing her again he asked "Hermione is that really you?"

Ok sorry the chapter is short but I thought I would end it there for now. Keep everyone is suspense for a little while.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Harry!" replied a startled Hermione. It was about 6 o'clock in the morning. She didn't think anyone would be up except maybe Mrs. Weasley. She didn't expect Harry there at all. "Hermione your back. You've finally come home." exclaimed Harry as he hugged her. "Come inside. I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you." he said as he took her by her hand. "No, Harry wait. I don't think I can do this. I mean I've been gone so long. Everyone is probably mad at me for leaving and not keeping in touch." replied a fearful Hermione. "No one will be mad at you. For a long time we thought some rogue death eaters got you. We couldn't find you. We were worried." said Harry as he looked at the ground. Hermione took a deep breath and allowed Harry to lead her inside the house that was like another home to her.

Mrs. Weasley was where Hermione remembered her the most in the kitchen cooking. Mr. Weasley and Ginny were at the table. "Look who I found!" exclaimed Harry. Everyone immediately turned around. When Ginny turned around Hermione noticed a baby in her arms. Everyone went over to Hermione and asking her so many questions. "Hermione where have you been? How are you? Did death eaters get you?" asked Ginny and Mr. Weasley. Hermione didn't know which question to answer first. It was hard to tell who asked what which made her confused. "Now, now leave the poor girl alone for a moment. She looks half starved." said Molly Weasley as she lead Hermione to the table. "Are you hungry dear? Why don't I get you a spot of breakfast?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Although she didn't wait for Hermione to answer. It seemed that within seconds she was back with a big plate of food. On the plate was sausage, eggs, and biscuits. She also handed her a cup of tea. Hermione slowly began to eat. She couldn't think of anything to say so she began to eat. Of course it had been a while since she had eaten anything. She was too nervous on the trip over.

Hermione sighed and looked up at the three faces that were looking back at her. " "Well…I…I…guess I have a lot of explaining to do." said Hermione. "Where should I begin?" she thought to herself. "Why did you leave like that? "Didn't you think we'd worry about you?" asked a very upset Ginny. "I left….I left because I just needed to get away. Everything here reminded me of Ron. I just couldn't stay here anymore." replied crying Hermione. "Ginny look what you've done you've upset her." said a very concerned Mrs. Weasley as she put an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "No, it's ok. I know you must have been worried and I understand why she's upset with me." Hermione sniffed.

"Where did you go Hermione?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione looked up at him and replied "I went to a town in France called Lille. My family and I use to go there during the summer. I always felt safe and comfortable there. I also knew that there were no witches or wizards living in that area. I just needed to get away from the wizarding world." Hermione took a deep breath and continued. "I got a job as a muggle librarian and rented a small flat. I put a charm on the house so that no witch or wizard could find it unless I let them. With everything that happened I wanted to give up on the wizarding world. But after all this time I missed it so much. So…..I…came back" said Hermione.

She looked up at the four of them. "Well dear, your home now." replied Mrs. Weasley. "Yes, that's true. At least we know your safe and well' said Mr. Weasley. Hermione almost forgot he was there he had been so quiet. "Dear you look exhausted . Why don't you go upstairs in Fred and George's old room and get some rest?" asked Mrs. Weasley. But before Hermione could answer her Mrs. Weasley started to lead her up the stairs. "Harry dear, could you go and get her things?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Sure" replied Harry.

Hermione fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. She felt so safe and secure in this house. When she woke up and looked at her watch it was one o'clock in the afternoon. "Have I really been sleeping that long?" Hermione thought to herself. As she slowly got up she heard a knock at the door. "Come in" she said hesitantly. "Hi Hermione." replied a very reluctant Ginny. 'Hi Ginny." Hermione replied. " I didn't wake you did I?" Ginny asked. "No, I was just waking up" replied Hermione. Ginny stood in the door way and Hermione was still sitting in bed. "I'm sorry the way I acted earlier this morning." said Ginny as she walked over to Hermione. "No, it's ok. You have every right to be mad at me" replied Hermione as she bent her head down. " I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You were upset.." said Ginny has she sat on the bed next to her. "So you and Harry are married? When did you two get married?" asked Hermione hoping to change the subject. "Well we got married 2 years ago. I wanted you to be my maid of honor but you weren't here." said Ginny. "Oh why did I tell her that. I came in her to talk to her and make her feel better. I've probably made her feel worse. Why did have to open my big mouth." thought Ginny. "You want to come downstairs and get some lunch? Fred and George are downstairs. When Harry told them you were back they came over straight a way." said Ginny with a smile. " I bet they have plenty of their jokes you haven't seen yet." Ginny said with a laugh. "Sure" said Hermione as she smiled.

Okay sorry if this is short but I gotta go to bed. It's late and I gotta work tomorrow. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Hermione had been staying with the Weasley's for about one week now. As they all sat down to eat dinner Hermione looked up at everyone. Mrs. Weasley invited many people to dinner to celebrate Hermione coming back. She looked around the table and saw so many familiar faces. There was Remus Lupin, Tonks, Neville, Luna, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Fred Weasley , George Weasley, Charlie Weasley and Fleur Weasley. (Bill Weasley's Widow)

After dinner Remus Lupin went over to her. "Hermione how are you? We didn't get a chance to talk earlier" he said with a smile. "I'm doing alright Remus" she replied. "How are you?" she asked in returned."Well me and Tonks are doing well. We're expecting our first child in a few months.." he said with a grin."Congratulations Remus. You and Tonks must be so excited." said Hermione as she hugged him. Neville Longbottom came over to her and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you again Hermione." he said. "It's good to see you too Neville." said Hermione with a smile. "So what are you going to do now Hermione? I mean are you going back to France or are you going to stay here in England?" asked Neville. The room got quiet. Everyone turned to look at her. Everyone wanted to know. "Well …… I plan on moving back to England. I got a job at St Mungo's as a healer. "I'll be working in the Artifact Accidents On the first floor" she replied. "That's wonderful Hermione dear." beamed Mrs.. Weasley." After everyone said congratulations to her Fred said "If you need help moving me and George will help you." "Yeah, Hermione we'll all help you.." said Harry.

After dinner was over and everyone left Hermione went over to Harry. "Harry I could you help me find a place?" asked Hermione. "Sure, actually I've been looking for a few days" replied Harry with a grin on his face. "Yeah, we were hoping that you would stay." said Ginny. "We found a place near here. There is a nice house there and it isn't too far from us. " replied a smiling Ginny. "You want to go see it now?" asked an anxious Harry. "I was thinking of moving into a flat not a house Harry. I mean I don't think I can afford a house right now." replied a concerned Hermione. "Oh come, at least go look at it." said Ginny as she gently tugged at her arm. Hermione looked at Ginny then at Harry. "oh ok, let's go." sighed Hermione.

"We're almost there" said Harry as they continued to walk to look at the house. When they got to the house Hermione stopped in her tracks. It was a beautiful little house. There was a nice little flower garden in the front yard that made you feel welcome. Inside the house it was just as welcoming. On the first floor there was a small kitchen, nice comfortable living room, a small dining room and the most perfect room a small library. Hermione stood in the library just gazing at all the shelves waiting for books to fill them. Harry took her by the arm gently and led her toward the door. "I told you we should have showed her this room last." he said to Ginny with a laugh. "Come on Hermione, you have to see the upstairs." said Ginny as she totally ignored Harry's remark. The upstairs of the house there was two bedrooms. Well actually three if she turned the small storage room into bedroom. Hermione looked out the window and saw that the backyard was just as nice as the front yard. There was a small vegtable garden and a nice sized pond. "Oh I love this house" But I could never afford it." said a slightly disappointed Hermione. "Don't worry about it Hermione. We bought it for you. We knew you would love it." said Harry. "Oh Harry and Ginny. You shouldn't have. I can't accept it." said Hermione. "Well think of it as a welcome home gift." smiled Ginny. "Yeah, beside it's kind of too late to take it back now." said a grinning Harry. "Well I guess I'm moving then." said Hermione as she hugged her two best friends.

Ok I know it's kind of short, boring, dull and probably sappy but I'll try to make the next chapter better I promise. I think Viktor will enter the story soon. Hopefully in the next chapter. Again please read and review.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Hermione has been working at St Mungo's and living in her house for 6 months. She enjoys her work. She loves helping people and the challenge of figuring out the best treatment for her patients. Most of the time the cases were young children just learning how to ride a broom. The first broom accident she had she remembered the time Neville had hurt himself during their first flying lesson. Remembering that brought back memories from Hogwarts both good and bad. She remembered all the good time they had together. It made her feel happy and sad at the same time. Which made her confused. She wanted to not think of those time but they were the best years of her life and she never wanted to forget Ron completely. He was her first love. Well …… one of her first loves. There was Viktor Krum. They wrote to each other for about a year and then lost touch. She often wondered what happened to him.

It was 6 o'clock in the evening and Hermione was just getting ready to leave for home. Ms. Granger a patient just came in that you need to see. "Melissa I was just about to go home for the night. Can't Morrison take care of it?" asked a tired Hermione. " He can't sorry. He's busy treating the witch that has a biting teakettle on her hand. Apparently it bit her and it won't let go. It would go faster if the woman would sit still long enough for him to take it off her" replied a giggling Melissa. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the scene of Healer Morrison trying to help this woman. "Ok" she said as she set her coat and purse on her desk. "Who is the patient?" she asked as she put on her uniform robes back on. "A Quidditch player from the Montrose Magpies team. He's cute too" said Melissa with a grin on her face. "Well we can't keep a cute guy in pain waiting can we?" said Hermione with a laugh as she walked toward the door to the treatment room.

She walked over to the patient. She was looking at her watch. " I hope this isn't going to make me very late. I told Molly I'd be over for dinner tonight" she though to herself. "My name is Healer Granger. I'll be treating you today. What exactly happened and where does it hurt?" asked Hermione. "That voice. Can it be?" Viktor wondered to himself before asking "Hermione is that you?" asked Viktor. Hermione immediately looked at the sound of his voice. She would never forget his voice. "Viktor? Is it really you?" she asked as she bent down and touched his face. "Yes, it's me." he said with a smile. "I heard you disappeared. Three years ago. I'm so happy to see you." he said with a smile. "I'd hug you but I think my arm is badly broken." said Viktor. "Here let me see it." said Hermione. "I can't believe I'm looking at her again. She hasn't changed at all. She still takes my breath away." thought Viktor as Hermione was gently checking his arm.

While Hermione left the room to get the right potion to fix his arm. Viktor was in the room with Melissa. "So….um…I was wondering do you know if she's seeing anyone?" he nervously asked Melissa. "Well….. I don't know if I should tell you this or not. But I think you two would make a cute couple." replied a reluctant Melissa. "I don't believe she's seeing anyone. I mean we're pretty good friends so I would know." she replied as she got up to leave the room. Just as Melissa was about to reach the door Viktor said to Melissa "Please don't tell her that I asked you if she was seeing anyone." "Don't worry I won't." she replied with a smile.

After Viktor had talked to Melissa he began to get a smile on his face. "I'm so glad she isn't seeing anyone. The only time I was really happy was when I was with her. I tried dating other women but none could compare to her." he thought as he continued to wait for Hermione. Hermione's hands was shaking as she began to pour the potion into a glass for Viktor to drink. "I can't believe Viktor is in the next room. I almost forgot how handsome he was." thought Hermione with a smile. Hermione started to think of the time she and Viktor went to the Yule Ball and all the good times they had. Their first kiss and their emotional goodbye. Each of them promising to keep in touch. Melissa walked into the room and looked at Hermione. "Hermione pay attention to what your doing." laughed Melissa. Hermione didn't notice that Melissa came into the room. So when she heard her voice it startled her and it caused her to almost drop the glass and the beaker of potion. "Melissa don't sneak up on me like that." she said. "Hey, it's not my fault you weren't paying attention." laughed Melissa. "You sure he needs that much potion" she asked pointing to the over flowing glass. Hermione gasped as she looked down at the glass. "Where is my head?" she thought to herself as she poured the most of the potion back into it's container.

Hermione walked back into the treatment room where Viktor was and set down the tray with the medicine on it. "Here drink this. It'll healing your arm in no time." she said as she handed the potion to him. Viktor took the glass of potion from Hermione and drank it one gulp. "So how did you hurt your arm?" asked Hermione as she was putting Viktor's arm in a sling. "Well we were having Quidditch practice when a storm started. The coach called the practice off in the middle of the practice. As I was coming in for a landing I collided into one of the chasers. It was very windy and it was pouring down rain. The chaser I collided with was hurt also. I think he broke his leg." said Viktor. "Your lucky that all you got was a broken arm." gasped Hermione. "Well you'll be ok now. Just take it easy with your arm for a two days. Keep this sling on for two days. If it's still bothering you come back and see me. But I think it'll be ok. " said Hermione as Viktor started to get up from the hospital cot he was sitting on. "Hermione……. Would you like to have dinner with me Friday night?" asked a timid Viktor. Hermione was a little surprised when he asked her out for dinner. "Of course Viktor that would be great." said a surprised Hermione. "Great, is 7 o'clock ok?" he asked with a big grin on his face. "Sure that would be fine." she replied. "Here is my address." she said as she wrote it down on a piece of paper. After Viktor left Hermione stood frozen where she was. "Oh Merlin. Did I just accept to go on a date with Viktor Krumm? I haven't been on a date in years. Not since……. Ron." she thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rest of the week seemed to fly by, because it was miday Friday already. Hermione was about to go on her lunch break as she thought to herself, "where did the week go?" "Hey Hermione ...what are you going to wear on your big date tonight?"asked Melissa with a big grin on her face. "What?" exclaimed Hermione as she turned to look at Melissa. "Oh Merlin, I completely forgot about that. I can't go. I'm….. I'm not ready. Do you think I could cancel quick?" asked a paniced Hermionoe.

While Hermione was busy panicing and talking to Melissa, Ginny walked into the room. Ginny caught the end of Hermione's panic attack. "No you can't cancel! You need to get out more and get a life." said Ginny. "Ginny what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Hermione. "We're suppose to have lunch together remember?" replied Ginny. Hermione stood there for a moment to think …."Oh yeah, now I remember. Sorry it's just been busy this morning." said Hermione. "It's ok. Let's get going." replied Ginny as she took her friend by her hand and led her out the door.

They apprated to the leaky cauldron for lunch since it wasn't too far from St. Mungo's. After they got their food they started to talk about Hermione's up coming date with Viktor that night. "So are you excited about tonight?" asked a curious Ginny. Hermione didn't answer right away. "Well…… actually I've got mixed feelings about it. I mean I'm nervous because I haven't been on a date for 3 years. Excited because I really want to see Viktor and want to catch up with him. But then I feel guilty because….well…this will be my first date since….well since Ron." explained a reluctant Hermione.

Ginny didn't say anything as her friend told her how she felt. "Hermione you've changed. You were hardly ever reluctant about anyting before. I think this will be good for you. Ron would have wanted you to get on with your life. Both me and Harry are worried about you. All you do is work. You don't have any fun anymore." said a concerned Ginny as she Hermione's hands in hers. Hermione sat at the table with her head down looking at her food not saying anything. Finally she looked up at Ginny and said "I know your right" She said with a sigh. "Could you help me get ready" asked Hermione. "Of course I will." replied Ginny with a smile on her face.

After Hermione got off from work she and Ginny went and got a new dress. Hermione's dress was a lavendar sleeveless dress that came past her knees by a few inches. Ginny helped her with her hair and makeup. When Ginny saw that it was about 7:30 she got up to leave. "Tell me everything and have a good time. Ok?" asked Ginny as she gave her friend a hug. "Of course I'll tell you everything you're my best friend. I promise I'll try to have a good time" she replied.

After Ginny apparated Hermione sat in her legroom waiting for Viktor to arrive. " I wonder where we're going? All Viktor's note said was to dress formal. hope I look okay." thought a nervous Hermione. Right at 8 o'clock there was a knock at her front door. "Oh that must be him now." she thought as she went to ansewer the door. When she opened the door she looked up at a smiling Viktor. "Hello Viktor." said Hermione as Viktor kissed her hand. "Hello Hermione. It is good to see you again." he replied with a smile.


	7. Chapter6

Chapter 6

Hermione blushed has Viktor kissed her hand. "Are you ready to go?" he asked her. "Yes, just let me get my coat and my purse" she replied as she turned to get them. "She's still beautiful." thought Viktor as he waited for her to get back. As Hermione was walking back to the door she started to feel nervous. " I hope I look ok." she thought to herself. "Ok I'm ready." Hermione said as she took Viktor's hand.

As Hermione turned around to look at Viktor as she finished locking her front door she saw a limo in her drive way. She had a surprised look on her face that she couldn't hide. "We are going to a restaurant called Enchantment. It's a muggle restaurant. So we have to arrive in muggle style." he explained to her as he helped her into the limo. Hermione couldn't believe how big the limo was. "Oh Viktor it's beautiful. I've never been in a limo before." said Hermione as Viktor sat next to her in the limo. " Thought you might like it." Viktor said with a smile.

As they sat in the limo waiting to get to the restaurant there was silence. Viktor looked up at Hermione and said "I hope you like this restaurant. It's one of my favorites. It's nice and quiet. I don't get bothered here by fans." he said. "I think I've heard of it. But I've never been there before. I heard it's nice though." she replied. The Limo stopped in front of the restaurant Enchantment. It is a beautiful building with flower beds out front. When they walked inside it took Hermione's breath away. It reminded her of the muggle fairy tales her mother use to read to her as a child. Viktor smiled as he saw Hermione look around the restaurant in wonder. "Come on Hermione" he said to her gently as he took her hand. She didn't even notice that the head waiter was there to seat them. "Here is one of our best tables Mr. Krumm. Your server will be out shortly." said the head waiter before he left. Viktor pulled out Hermione's chair for her.  
"He's still the same all these years. Still the gentleman." Hermione thought has she sat down.

The dinner was going wonderful. They made small talk at first, and then they started to talk about their memories from the Triwizard tournament. After dinner was over and Viktor paid the check Viktor took Hermione back to her house. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" asked Viktor. "Sure, we could take a walk in my garden and talk some more." As they started to walk Viktor gently took her hand in his. Hermione was having a good time. She was actually enjoying herself. They walked for a little while without saying anything. Viktor spoke first. "I was really surprised to see you at St. Mungo's . Last I heard everyone thought you were dead. What happened to you? Where did you go? If you don't mind me asking…… I mean." he said looking at the ground.

Viktor wasn't sure if he should have asked her that. After he asked her his questions Hermione got quiet and looked like she was going to cry. "Please don't cry Hermione. I didn't mean to make you upset." he said has he put his hand on her arm. "No….. it's ok. I suppose I owe you an explanation. It seems like I owe a lot of people an explanation for why I left." she replied. As she explained everything to Viktor Hermione began to worry. "Oh I hope he understands. I forgot how nice it is to be around him until now. I hope I don't mess things up." she thought to herself. After she explained everything to Viktor, he stood there and didn't say anything for a little while. "Well….. I understand now why you left and wanted to get away. The war was hard on everyone. But you could have let someone know you were still alive." he replied quietly.

"I know I wasn't thinking about anyone else or how everyone would react." said Hermione. "Well I'm glad your ok and alive and well. I've…. I've…missed you Hermione." said Viktor as he looked at her. "I've missed you too Viktor." replied Hermione shyly. Viktor gently lifted her head up with his hand. Hermione looked into his eyes. When they kissed Hermione felt so light and happy. Her whole body felt warm and tingly. She didn't want the kiss to end. When the kiss finally ended Viktor got up and said "It's getting late. I better go. I've got quid ditch practice tomorrow.. Let me walk you to your door." Hermione took Viktor's hand and as they walked to her door she felt Viktor give her hand a little squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for the lovely evening Viktor I had a wonderful time." said Hermione. " I had a wonderful time too." replied Viktor. "Yes, that sounds like fun." said Hermione. "Well goodnight Hermione." said Viktor as he kissed her good night.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note:  
**Sorry it took me so long to add the new chapter and that it's short. I've been having writer's block lately.If you guys have any suggestions let me know. Please keep reviewing. Oh I decided to bring in Draco a little bit. He's not going to be one of the main characters of the fanfic. Just to liven things up a little and just for a change.

**Disclaimer.** I don't know the Harry Potter series, the movies, or the characters. So please don't sue me. Not that you would get much anyway.

Chapter 7

Hermione had a hard time sleeping that night. At first she thought of the wonderful time she had with Viktor and their goodnight kiss. But then memories of Ron had invaded her mind just as she was drifting off to sleep. "Your fraternizing with the enemy is what your doing." she remembered Ron saying to her at the Yule Ball their 4th year at Hogwarts. She felt like she was betraying his memory. But she had a wonderful time with Viktor. She was so confused. I'll talk to Ginny about it when I go over to the borrow for dinner tonight she thought as she started to get out of bed.

Hermione was making breakfast when she heard tapping at her kitchen window. She looked up to see a beautiful barn owl looking at her through her window. When she opened the window the owl dropped an envelope in her hand and took off again. She opened to envelope to find a letter and four tickets to the next Montrose Magpies quidditch match next weekend. Hermione had a smile on her face as she thought "It must be from Viktor." She opened the letter and it read:

Dear Hermione,

I had a wonderful time with you last night. I forgot to give you these tickets last night. I believe it was our goodnight kiss what made me forget. Well I thought you would like to come and see me play. I gave you four tickets to incase you wanted to invite Harry, Ginny or anyone else. It has been a while since I've seen Harry. Please let me know if you can make it or not. If you can come we can all go out to eat for dinner. Yours truly,  
Viktor.

Hermione smiled to herself. "I'll ask Harry and Ginny if they would like to go. But I already know what they will say. They'll both say yes. But who else to invite? Viktor gave me four tickets." she thought to herself.

After she ate breakfast she went to Diagon Alley to get a few things she needed. Her first stop was to Gringgotts Wizarding Bank to get money out of her account. Her next stop was to Flourish and Blott's to get the new book she has been wait for to come out. Along with the book she wanted to get she also bought three more books. Hermione had her nose buried into one of the new books she got so she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. All of the sudden she bumped into something or by the sound of it someone. "Hey watch where your going!" said a demanding voice. "Oh I'm sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." she replied as she got up.

When she looked up to see who the rude person was that she bumped into she was surprised to see it was Draco Malfoy. Her mouth hung open a little. She never thought she would see him again. Draco stood there with a stunned look on his face also but it didn't take long for him to have the smug, sneering look he had when they were at Hogwarts. "Well, well if it isn't Granger." he said with a smirk on his face. "Hello Malfoy." replied Hermione. "Last time I heard of you was that you disappeared and everyone took you for dead. So what happened to you?" he said with interest. "Why would you care Malfoy." replied a cautious and curious Hermione. Why would Malfoy care what happened to me? I wonder if he's up to something…… but of course he did say that he thought I was dead. Maybe I'm being paranoid. I mean the war is over and he did help the Order in the end Hermione thought to herself.  
"Well….. Excuse me for being curious." said Draco. As Draco turned to leave Hermione stopped him and said "Draco wait. I'm sorry. I misjudged you." "Well I suppose I could accept that as an apology." he replied with the famous Malfoy sneer on his face as he turned to face her again.

"Draco, would you want to go to the Montrose Magpies next game? I've got an extra ticket. I was trying to figure out who to give the extra ticket to. It's a good seat." said Hermione. I'm going to try and be nice to Malfoy if it kills me. Besides I'm curious to hear what he's been up too lately Hermione thought to herself. Draco looked at her and took the ticket from her. "Wow this is a good seat. How did you get it?" asked a somewhat impressed Malfoy. "Does it matter how I got it Draco?" replied Hermione with a small smile on her face. "Did you just call me Draco? You never called me by my first name before Granger." said Draco. "Well, we are adults now. Besides I thought we could call each other by our first names." replied Hermione. "Well…… I suppose so." said Draco. "Sure I'll go to the game." replied Draco. "Well I better get going. See you later Draco." said Hermione. As Hermione started to walk away Draco said "Hey Gran…. Er…I mean Hermione. Thanks for the ticket." "Hermione turned back and said "Your Welcome Draco. See you at the game."

It made her feel better talk to Draco and be nice to him. She was starting to let her past heal. After all Draco did to Harry, Ron and her at Hogwarts she finally let all the anger toward him go. She always did want to see Draco and see if she could let the past stay in the past. After Ron died she was mad at everyone and kept living in the past for most of the time. It wasn't until recently that she started to let the pain of the past go. I'm definitely going to have to tell Ginny and Harry that I bumped into Malfoy this afternoon she thought to herself. Also I should tell them he's joining us at the Montrose Magpies next game Hermione thought as she smiled to herself.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy and have had writter's block lately. Sorry it's short. I'll try to update sooner. I hope you like it. Please keep reviewing. Now on with the story. :-)

Chapter 8

After his date with Hermione had ended Viktor felt like he was in a daze. He never wanted the night to end but he had an early practice the next day. As he took off his jacket he felt an envelope in the pocket. "Oh no. I forgot to give the tickets to my next game before I left." he thought to himself. He looked at the clock it was midnight. "It's too late to owl her." he said aloud. "I'll have to send it first thing in the morning." he thought to himself.

As Viktor was drifting off to sleep he thought with a smile " I could see Hermione and myself married some day. I hope that day is sooner rather than later." The next morning he got up to get ready for his teams practice. As he was about to walk out the door and suddenly remembered that he had to owl Hermione. He quickly ran to his office and grabbed a piece of parchment from his desk. As he quickly scribbled a note to Hermione he thought to himself " I hope she can read this." He took the envelope to his eagle owl Penelope. " Penelope I have a job for you." he said to his owl as he took her out of her cage. Penelope gave a quiet hoot to him in reply. After he quickly tied the message to her leg he told her "Now make sure Hermione get this as quickly as you can." He took her outside with him and watched her take off before he left for practice.

After a long day of practicing with his team he came home and laid down on the sofa. Just as he got comfortable Penelope landed on his chest and held out her leg that had a message on it. He had completely forgot about his letter to Hermione earlier that morning. A smile crept across his face as he opened the letter.  
The letter read:

Dear Viktor,

I had a wonderful time last night too. Our goodnight kiss last night made me forget a few things too. Thank you for the tickets to your next game. Have invited Harry and Ginny to the game. But I also invited Draco Malfoy as well. I don't know if you ever met him or not. Please let me know where to met me where we will met for dinner. I can't wait to see you again.

Love Hermione.

"She wrote Love at the end of her letter. What does this mean? Does this mean that she loves me or is that how she ends all her letter to everyone?" thought Viktor. He went over to his office to get a piece of parchment to write to Hermione again.

Dear Hermione,

Thank you for writing back to me so soon. We will meet for dinner after the game. Just wait for me outside the locker room and we can leave for dinner. Who is Draco Malfoy? His name sounds familiar. It as been a long day. I will see you on Saturday after the game. I am looking forward to seeing you.

Love Viktor.

Viktor then walked over the Penelope's cage. Sorry to wake you Penelope but I need you to take another message to Hermione. Penelope slowly opened her eyes and stretched her wings. After He saw Penelope take off Viktor went get something for dinner. "Today was only Saturday. It's going to be a whole week until I see my Hermione . I don't think I can wait that long." he thought to himself with a sigh.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

The week went so slow for Viktor. He had a hard time concentrating during practice. After a long and difficult practice he and the rest of the team were about to head to the showers. "Viktor I'd like a word with you." said his coach just has he was walking off the field. "Oh no, what does he want now? He's been on my cases almost all week." he thought to himself as he slowly made his way to his coach. "Viktor what is wrong with you? You could have easily caught that snitch at least 12 times during practice. I there something going on?" his coach asked. "No….. well I just started to date this girl and well…… I can't get her out of my head." admitted an embarrassed Viktor. "Well try and get your head straight. I don't think she will be very impressed if we lose Saturday's match. I want to see some improvement tomorrow. It's our last practice session before the game on Saturday." said his coach.

Friday night Viktor sat in his living room in front of the fire. He started to drift off the sleep when all of the sudden he saw Hermione's head in his fireplace. At first he thought he was dreaming when all the of sudden he heard her voice. "Oh Viktor I didn't disturb you did I?" asked Hermione. "No it's so good to see your beautiful face." he replied with a smile. "Well I just wanted to ask where we are going for dinner after the game. Ginny wants to know actually. Just so she knows what to wear." said Hermione. "Hey quit blaming me….. You wanted to know just as much as I do.!" said another woman. "Who is there with you Hermione?" he asked. " Oh…. That would be Ginny." said a blushing Hermione.

All of the sudden Ginny's head popped into the fire next to Hermione. "Hello Viktor. How are you? Are you nervous about tomorrow's game?" asked an eager Ginny. Before Viktor could answer he heard another voice this time a man's voice. " What are you two doing? Your not bothering Viktor are you? He needs to rest up for tomorrow's game." said the voice. Ginny's head disappeared from the fire and was replaced by Harry Potter's head instead. "Sorry about the inconvenience mate. I told them not to bother you so late. You ready for the game?" Harry asked. Viktor had a smile on his face. "It's good to see you Harry. Don't worry about it. The team is ready as we're going to be. We had a great practice today. Oh Hermione we are going to go the a place called French Quarters.  
It's a muggle French restaurant so dress formal. But why don't you go back home and change after the game. I'll have to get cleaned up afterward anyway. So I could just meet you all at your house Hermione." said Viktor. "Oh already Viktor. I'll make sure to tell Ginny." Hermione replied. "I heard Hermione, I'm standing right behind you two." said an irritated Ginny for being left out. Viktor laughed at her comment. "Well I better go. It's late and I should go to bed. Good night to you all and that includes you Ginny. See you all tomorrow.

"Well thanks for excluding me you two." said an annoyed Ginny. "Sorry Ginny." laughed Harry. "You'll get to talk to him tomorrow night Ginny." replied Hermione. "Why do you want to talk to him so badly for anyway?" asked a curious Hermione. "Well if you must know I wanted to know where he wants this relationship to go." Ginny replied bluntly. "You what?! You will no such thing Ginevra Molly Potter!" Hermione said in a very stern but loud voice. "Bloody hell Hermione. I've never heard you call Ginny by her full name." said Harry. Hermione grinned at him and left to go home for the night. "Ginny don't you dare ask Viktor anything like that tomorrow. Goodnight Harry Good night Ginny.

Author's note: will Ginny keep her mouth shut or will she let her curiosity get the better of her. Sorry this chapter is short but I gotta work tomorrow. I promise to write more on my next day off. Please keep reviweing.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Viktor woke up early the next morning to meet his team to go over the plays they were going to do for the game. He was determined to win the game for Hermione. He wanted to impress her although he knew she wasn't really into quidditch but he still wanted to impress her with his moves on the quidditch pitch. Hopefully I won't see Hermione until after the game. "Sometimes I just can't take my eyes off her" he thought to himself with a smile on his face. Before Viktor left he took his owl Penelope out of her cage to send a message to Hermione. 'Ok Penelope I need you to take this to Hermione." he said to his owl as he tied the message to her leg. Penelope looked at him and softly hooted at him.

Hermione was on her way out the door to meet Ginny and Harry for breakfast when Penelope arrived. "Hello Penelope. How are you this morning?" she asked the owl as she took the note from her leg. Penelope nibbled Hermione's fingers affectionately before she left. "I better open this now so Ginny won't find out about it and pester me to read it." she thought to herself.

Dear Hermione,

I can't wait to see you later. Don't forget to cheer for me at the match.  
Love,  
Viktor.

Hermione smiled as she read it. It had been a long time since she has been this happy. She was still hesitant to get too involved though. "I loved Ron so much and I ended up losing him. I don't think I could stand to lose Viktor.' She thought to herself. Before she knew it she was at Harry and Ginny's house. "I was wondering when you would get here." said Harry with a smile on his face. "um….. Hermione. You there?" he asked her as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Oh yeah. Sorry Harry I was just thinking that's all." she said as she gave him a hug. "Well that's no surprise I suppose." laughed Harry.

As they both walked into the kitchen they smelled the wonderful breakfast that Ginny was making. "Ginny everything looks wonderful. I hope you didn't go out of the way or anything." said Hermione. "It's no problem. I love cooking" Ginny replied with a smile. "So when and where are we meeting the ferret? I still don't understand why you invited him Hermione." said Ginny. "Ginny he's changed. He's not the enemy anymore. Remember? He helped the Order win the war. He killed his father in battle." Hermione pointed out to Ginny. "Well I still think he's a no good git of a ferret." Ginny said stubbornly. "Ginny you have to behave yourself ok? I trust Draco now. Hermione is right. He is no longer the enemy." said Harry. Ginny shrugged her shoulders and went back to finishing breakfast. "Anyway, to answer your question Ginny we're going to meet Draco at the game." said Hermione.


	12. Chapter 11

Note to readers.

Sorry it took me so long to update. I was having writer's block once again lol. I'll try to put up a new chapter as soon as possible. Hopefully very soon since I've got the day off from work. Well read and enjoy. Please don't forget to review as well.

Chapter 11

They all arrived at the stadium half an hour before the match was to start. "Now I told Mal….I mean Draco that we would meet him outside the stadium half an hour before the game." Hermione said as they made their way to the entrance. "Oh I think I see the ferret now." said Ginny has they got closer. Harry turned to Ginny and said "Now Ginny behave yourself. Draco has changed. He's not the enemy anymore." Ginny looked at Draco and sighed " Oh ok. But I still don't trust him." said Ginny. Harry walked over to Draco and shook his hand "It's good to see you mate." said Harry with a smile on his face. "Good to see you too. I see Ginny isn't too glad to see me huh?" he said with a chuckle as he looked over to Ginny. "No, no it's is good to see you Malfoy. Really." said Ginny although you could tell she was trying to be nice. "Hello Draco." said Hermione with a smile as she went over and hugged him. After Hermione gave Draco a hug he looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "Since when did you start giving me hugs Gran….. Er I mean Hermione?" he asked. "Well we're friends now aren't we? I give my friends hugs sometimes, I'm funny that way" she replied with a grin. "Well let's get going we don't want to miss the beginning of the match." said Harry.

They just got seated in their seats and had 15 minutes to wait for the match to start. Hermione sat in her seat wondering what Viktor was doing and if he was nervous. She came back to reality when Ginny started to wave her hand in her face. "Hello….. Hermione are you there?" said a giggling Ginny. "What? Um….. What did you say Ginny?" asked an embarrassed Hermione. " I just asked you if you wanted something to drink before the game started." replied Ginny. "Oh yeah sure. Here let me go with you." said Hermione. Harry and Draco were too busy talking about quidditch to notice that they left. "Harry and Draco seem to be getting along great." Hermione said as she looked back at them. "Yeah…… so what do you want to drink?" replied Ginny. "Oh come on Ginny. Admit it he's changed. Give him a break." said Hermione. "Well…. I guess your right" Ginny replied with a sigh.

As they were making their way back to their seats the announcer started to announce the teams. "Come on Ginny we have to get back to our seats. The game is starting." said Hermione has she took Ginny by the arm. They just made it back to their seats just as Viktor was being announced. When the announcer introduced Viktor Hermione cheered and waved at him. Hermione couldn't help but blush as Viktor waved back and smiled at her.

Viktor was looking for Hermione out in the crowd he his team entered the stadium. He saw Harry but not Hermione. "Where is she?" he thought. When his name was called out he finally saw her. She was cheering and waving at him. This made him feel more confident that she was there. He noticed that she blushed when he waved back at her.

The first half of the game started out pretty bad for the Montrose Magpies. The score was 10 to 50 at the moment. Viktor was determined to win the match not that he didn't try to win every game they played, but he wanted to win so much more since Hermione was here. The coach called for a time out so he and the rest of the team landed back on the ground. "What is going on? Why haven't you done any of the plays we have been practicing?" asked an annoyed coach. "We have been trying but they have been preventing us from doing any of the plays." replied one of the players. "Well that's not a good enough excuse. Now I want you to get back out there and do the plays we've went over. Now get back out there." said the coach. "Wow the coach looks pretty pissed off." commented Harry. "Yeah, he's probably telling them to do better plays and get more goals. Which they do need to start doing. It's not really much of a match." replied Draco.

The second half of the game was when Magpies started to get goals. Hermione was following the game when Harry tugged at her arm. "Look Viktor's has seen the snitch." said Harry. Both Viktor and the other seeker were plummeting toward the ground. But neither Hermione nor the rest of them could see the snitch. "Oh wow it looks like Viktor's going to do the Wronski Feint." said and excited Draco. Ginny was on the edge of her seat. Hermione sat in her seat watching Viktor with such concentration, she didn't want to miss a thing. Viktor suddenly pulled out of his dive just before hitting the ground. Thankfully for Viktor the other seeker wasn't quick enough and he hit the ground with a loud thud. As the healers came out to tend to the other seeker Viktor went back up higher in the sky.

Just as the healers were done with treated the other seeker Viktor spotted the snitch at the other end of the pitch. He zoom ahead toward the snitch. The other team's beaters saw this and tried to hit the bludger towards him but he managed to dodge out of the way. A few seconds it was all over Viktor caught the snitch. The final score was 180 to 90. The Magpies won the match. "Yes they won!" Hermione cried out as she and Ginny clapped and cheered with the rest of the crowd. "When and where do we meet Viktor after the game?" asked Harry as they made their way out of the stadium. 'He told me that he was going to meet us at my house. He needs time to get cleaned up first." replied Hermione. When they finally made in out of the stadium Draco went over to Hermione and said "Thanks for inviting me Hermione. That was a great game." "Your Welcome Draco. I was glad you could come. We should hang out more often." Hermione said as she gave him a quick hug. "See you later mate" said Harry as he shook Draco's hand. "Good bye Ginny, see you later." said Draco. Ginny smiled back at him and replied "Goodbye Draco. It was good to see you." Draco smiled back at her said goodbye one last time and left. "Ok guys lets get back to the house. We have to get ready for dinner." said Hermione.


	13. Chapter 12

Author's note: Sorry this chapter isn't very long. I'll try to make the other chapter longer. As always please read and review. 

Chapter 12

Harry and Ginny walked Hermione to her house after the game. "We'll be over in about 2 hours ok?" said Harry. "Oh Ginny will you help me with my makeup?" asked Hermione. "Of course I will, why don't I just go home and get my stuff and we can get ready together?" suggested Ginny. "That would be great." said a smiling Hermione. "Why do you girls need 2 hours to get ready? We're only going to dinner." said Harry with a confused look on his face. Ginny went over and kissed her husband. "Oh you wouldn't understand. It's a girl thing." she said with a laugh. "Hermione I'll be back in a few minutes." said Ginny as she and Harry apparated back to their house.

Hermione was in her room trying to decide what to wear. She held out two different dresses up to herself when all of the sudden she heard a pop from right behind her. She jumped when the heard the pop and she turned around to see Ginny with at least 4 different dresses, and her makeup bag. "Merlin Ginny! Must you apparate right behind me? You almost scared me to death." said Hermione. Ginny laughed and smiled at her " Yeah, but it was funny to see you jump that high and the look on your face." she replied.

It took Hermione and Ginny an hour and a half to pick what they were going to wear. Hermione settled on a strapless light pink dress and matching heels. Ginny decided to go with a dark green dress that flowed all the way down to her feet. She of course was wearing matching heels as well although you couldn't really tell since her dress covered them up. "Oh no! Look at the time. We've only got half an hour to finish up. We still need to do our hair and make up." Hermione said as she started to panic. "Calm down Hermione. It'll only take us 20 minutes at most to finish up." said Ginny. Ginny was just finishing Hermione's hair when there was a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in Harry." said Ginny. "Are you two just finishing up?" asked Harry as he gave a chuckle. Ginny made a face at him and went back to add the finishing touches to Hermione's hair.

They all made their way downstairs to wait for Viktor to arrive. "When did he say he was going to get here?" asked Harry as he looked at his watch. "Well, he said he made the reservation for 8 o'clock. So he should be here. Just as she was about to finish what she was saying there was a knock at the door. "Oh that must be him now." she said with a smile on her face. She opened the door and there stood Viktor in a very nice suit. "Hello Hermione, you look so beautiful tonight." he said as he kissed her hand. Hermione blushed. After everyone said hello Viktor announced "Well we better go. We have to be at the restaurant at 8 and it's already 7:30. We'd better get going."


	14. Chapter 13

Author's note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having writer's block lately. That and I couldn't upload this chapter for about a week due to problems with fanfiction. I'm so glad they fixed it. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up as soon as i can. I'm still working on it. So hopefully it won't take as long for me post chapter 14. Please enjoy and remember to read and review. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No matter how hard I wish it were true it'll never happen :-).

Chapter 13

Viktor once a again had a limo waiting outside. Ginny touched Hermione's arm and whispered to Hermione "Wow, that's a big car." Hermione laughed "Ginny it's called a limo and it looks like a stretch limo." said Hermione. The ride to the restaurant was pleasant although Hermione felt a little out of place since Harry, Viktor and Ginny started to talk about the game the entire time it took them to get the restaurant.

The restaurant was beautiful, with elegant paintings on the walls and music playing in the background. As they were waiting for the food to arrive they started to talk about quidditch again, which Hermione had very little to say about. It's not that she didn't like to watch quidditch, especially with Viktor playing but she didn't know much about it.

"I don't want to hear about quidditch all night." she thought to herself. Hermione cleared her throat and asked "So Harry how is work going?" Harry gave her a confused look and said "It's going ok Hermione. Why are you asking me about work? You already asked me how work was going earlier." said Harry. Hermione sighed. "I was just trying to change the subject Harry." she replied. "Why do you want to change the subject? We're talking about quidditch the best game ever invented." replied Harry. Before Hermione could say anything Ginny spoke up. "Ok Hermione if you want to change the subject let's talk about you and Viktor." said Ginny with a big grin on her face. Both Hermione and Viktor blushed at Ginny's comment and Harry had a surprised look on his face. "So Viktor where do you see your relationship with Hermione going?" Ginny asked.

"What am I suppose to say? That I picture us getting married.?" thought Viktor. Finally Viktor looked at Ginny and was about to say something when Hermione got up and said "Ginny I need to use the restroom come with me" "Oh I don't need to go. I want to hear what Viktor has to say." replied Ginny. Hermione took Ginny by the arm and gave her a firm but light squeeze and gave her a stern look. "Um….I guess I do need to go after all." replied a sheepish Ginny as she got up from the table.

When they entered the bathroom Hermione gave Ginny such a grave and serious look. She looked so mad at that point, that she looked just like Professor McGonagall when she was mad. Ginny shuddered at the resemblance that Hermione shared with their old transfiguration teacher when angry. "Ginevra Molly Potter! How could you ask Viktor that? Didn't I tell you not to ask him such a thing?!" raved an angry Hermione. Ginny looked at Hermione with wide eyes for a moment. "Hermione will be quiet down? The other women are starting to stare at us." Ginny said in a low voice. Hermione looked around and saw that there were at least six women looking at them with curious looks on their faces. "What are you looking at?! I happen to be having a private conversation with my friend." said an annoyed Hermione. All the women looked at them shrugged and turned to leave. As the women left they were giggling and whispering to each other.

Hermione rolled her eyes and then focused her attention to Ginny. "Well….. I'm waiting Ginevra." said Hermione with her arms crossed over her chest. "Ok, I'm sorry Hermione. It's just that you guys have been dating for a while now. You should settle down and get married and most of all be happy. Since you've been with Viktor you have been so happy. I can see it when your with him Hermione. That and you not getting any younger." answered Ginny. "What do you mean I'm not getting any younger?" asked Hermione. "Look we've been in here long enough. Come on the guys will be wondering where we are." said Ginny as she took Hermione by the arm. For so reason Hermione let Ginny drag her out of the bathroom and back to their table.

Viktor got up out of his chair and pulled Hermione's chair out for her. Hermione smiled at him and said "Thank you Viktor." "Your welcome." he replied. After Ginny and Hermione sat back down at the table it got somewhat awkward, no one knew what to say next. That is until Ginny said "So Viktor, you never answered my question." "I can't believe she's at it again. I mean after I told her not." thought Hermione Viktor turned to Ginny and asked "What was your question again?" "I asked you where your relationship with Hermione is going?" Viktor looked at Hermione and then to Ginny. He didn't answer her right away. "Well, I'm not sure. That is something we haven't talked about. That I'd like to discuss with Hermione. But I do know that I don't want her out of my life again." replied Viktor as he turned to look at Hermione. Hermione blushed and smiled.

After dinner was over Harry and Ginny were dropped off at their house. They said their goodbyes and they all agreed to go out together again sometime. Viktor dropped off Hermione at her house and walked her to her door. "Hermione…… where do you think our relationship is going?" he asked. Having Viktor ask her this surprised her. "I love you Viktor and I don't want you out of my life again either. I haven't been this happy since…..well….since….Ron. I think I'm almost ready to move on with my life but there is one thing I have to do first before I can really commit to our relationship. I'll let you know when that time is ok?" said Hermione as looked at the ground. Viktor took his hand and gently lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "Hermione, I understand. I'm willing to wait as long as it takes." he replied before he kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll be in touch." he said as he pulled away from their kiss. "Goodnight Viktor." replied Hermione.


	15. Chapter 14

Author's note: sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having writers block lately. Well I just want to let you guys know that the words in Italics are memories. Anyway, please read and review. Oh and before I forget: Harry Potter and his world doesn't belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling 

Chapter 14

After Viktor left, Hermione walked into her livingroom and sat down in front of the fire place. She took out her wand and lit a fire in the fireplace. She then placed her wand on the table next to where she was sitting. ⌠Why did Ginny have to open her big mouth for? Although I hate to admit it┘┘ she did ask a good question. Where is my relationship with Viktor going? I haven't been this happy since I was with Ron. I know I can't live in the past but I don't ever want to forget Ron either. He was my first boyfriend and my first love." she thought to herself. After sitting in her livingroom for about two hours she got up and put the fire out so she could go to bed.

The next few days she was still trying to work out her feelings. She then realized that she had to finally say goodbye to Ron. It took her almost 3 and a half years to realize that he was really gone. She knew he was gone but never wanted to admit it. She never got to say goodbye to him. She left the funeral before going to seeing him one more time before he was buried which she now regrets so much. But at that time it was just so painful and was hard to take it all in. "I have to go and say goodbye to Ron properly." she thought to herself. She knew when and if she told people what she was going to do, they would think she was odd. But this is just something she had to do.

That Sunday Hermione arrived at the Borrow for Sunday dinner like always. Ever since Hermione came back Mrs. Weasley always insisted that she come over for the family dinner on Sundays. When Hermione said that she didn't want to intrude on their family dinners Mrs.Weasley told her that she wouldn't be intruding. That she has always been and always will be a part of their family. Mrs. Weasley was like a second mother to her and she loved her dearly.

Hermione walked into the kitchen where Molly was busying making dinner. "Hello Molly. Can I do anything to help?" asked Hermione as she walked over to her. "Well yes actually you can. Could you set the table dear? Ginny and Harry should be here soon" replied Molly. As Hermione started to set the table Ginny and Harry walked in the door. "Hello everyone." they both said. "Alright everyone sit down, dinners ready." announced Mrs. Weasley. Sunday dinner was the same as every other Sunday dinner. They ate and talked about how their jobs were going and what was going on in their lives.

After dinner Hermione left but instead of going back home she apparated to the cemetery. She slowly walked in the cemetery and started looking for Ron's grave. As she looked for his grave she saw many tombstones of people that she knew. Finally she found Ron's grave, which was on top of a hill over looking the rest of the cemetery.

She walked over to his grave and knelt down next the to the tombstone. The memory of the day Ron died came back to her. She wouldn't allow herself to think about that day but now it was coming back to her.

_It was during the final battle. She and Ron were fighting along side Harry until they got separated. Hermione was trying to find Ron and Harry when all of the sudden Bellatrix Lestrange attacked her. She managed to dodge all of the spells Bellatrix shot at her. Until someone hit her with a Expelliarmus from behind. Bellatrix smiled at her and pointed her wand at her and started to say the killing curse. "Avada K..." but before she could finish it Ron pushed her out of the way and was hit with the killing curse instead of her. "No...Ron..." she cried out. Bellatrix started to laugh at the scene before her. _

_"Don't worry mudblood you'll be joining him shortly." she said with a grin on her face. Hermione took Ron's wand out of his hand and pointed it at Bellatrix and screamed at the top of her lungs "Avada Kedavra!" which hit Bellatrix right in the chest. But all it did was knock her down. _

_Bellatrix looked at her and laughed "You stupid girl! You can't do it ...you have to mean it." she said with a laugh as she got up. _

_"She may not be able to do it but I can! Avada Kedavra!" someone said. Hermione saw Bellatrix fall to the ground dead with a surprised look on her face. Hermione looked up to see who had cast the spell and she saw Neville standing there. He walked over to her and helped her up. _

_"Hermione are you ok?" he asked. As he was helping her up and saw Ron laying on the ground. "Ron?!" he exclaimed in surprise. _Tears were streaming down her face after she remembered what happened that day.

She sat there for about half an hour before saying anything. "Ron I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you at your funeral. I...I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't and didn't want to believe that you were really gone. I thought that if I didn't see you in your casket or being buried that you weren't really gone." she said as she cried. It took a little while before she could continue. "Ron, I've started to see Viktor Krum again. He makes me happy... like the way you made me happy. Viktor will never take your place in my heart Ron. You'll always be my first boyfriend and I'll never forget you. But I need to move on with my life. I can't keep living in the past. I love you Ronald Weasley and I always will." she said as she gently laid a red rose on his grave. She started to cry again, but she felt like a heavy burden was lifted off her. Now she felt like she could move on with her life.

She sat by Ron's grave for a little while longer and when she got up to leave she saw Harry standing a few feet from her. "Harry what are you doing here?" asked a startled Hermione. "I sometimes come here to talk to Ron once in a while" replied Harry as he walked over to her. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm ok...at least I will be. I finally said goodbye to Ron" replied Hermione. Harry didn't say anything he just nodded his head. "Can I walk you home?"he asked as he took her hand in his. "I'd like that Harry." replied Hermione.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Sorry it took me so long to update. Hopefully it was worth the wait. I made this chapter pretty long. Sorry if it's kind of sappy and all romance but it is a romance fanfic lol. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept for the plot. Harry Potter and his world is not mine unfortunately.

The night Hermione slept so soundly. She woke up and felt so energized. It had been a long time since she got such a good night's sleep. Has she was finishing up her breakfast she heard a tapping at her window. She looked over to the window and there was Viktor's eagle owl standing at the window. Waiting for her to open it for it. She walked over and let the owl inside. Penelope lifted her leg up to let Hermione take the message from her leg.

"Good morning Penelope. Thanks for the delivery." Hermione said with a smile as she gave Penelope an owl treat before the bird took off. After Penelope took off Hermione quickly looked at the clock and thought to herself "I don't have time to read this now. I'm already 5 minutes late for work. I'll read it later."

Hermione apparated outside St. Mungo's. She nearly toppled over when a gush was wind hit her. She finally made it inside glad to be out of the approaching storm.

There were only 2 patients in the waiting room when she arrived. She walked into her office and set her things down. She was going to steal a few moments to read the note Viktor had sent her when Melissa came into her office.

"Good morning Hermione... Wow you look a mess." said Melissa as she look at Hermione up and down. Hermione did indeed look a mess. The wind had made a mess of her hair and her clothes were ruffled.

"Gee thanks for the compliment." Hermione replied sarcastically.

Hermione decided to put Viktor's note down so she could clean herself up before seeing any patients.

After she had brushed her hair and made herself look presentable she walked back into her office.

"Hermione you've got a patient out here waiting for you." said Melissa just Hermione was going to sit at her desk.

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment." she replied back.

Hermione picked up Viktor's note off of her desk and quickly read it.

Dear Hermione,

It's been a week since I've seen you. A week is such a long time to go without seeing you. I miss you talking to you. Could we have lunch today? Please let me know as soon as you can.

Love,  
Viktor.

The note from Viktor put a smile on her face.

"As it really been a week?" she thought to herself.

She quickly wrote a reply to Viktor's note.

Viktor,

I'd love to have lunch with you. Love,  
Hermione.

"Hermione the patient is still waiting." Melissa said to her from the doorway.

Viktor's note made her totally forget about the patient waiting to be seen.

"I completely forgot the patient. I'm coming right now." replied Hermione as she quickly tied the message to her owl's leg and sent her out the window.

"I hope my owl will be ok out in this wind." she thought to herself as she went to the treatment room.

The morning wasn't busy but it wasn't slow either. It was one of those morning where there was a steady stream of patients. When she finally got a break from seeing patients she went into her office and saw an owl sitting on her desk waiting for her.

Melissa came in "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you there's a message for you. Your poor owl looks like you did when you came in this morning." she said with a laugh.

"You sure are full of compliments today Melissa. When did my owl get back?" Hermione asked as she took the message from her owl and gave it a few owl treats.

"It came back about two hours ago." answered Melissa.

Hermione opened Viktor's note.

Hermione,

I'll pick you up at work. Is noon ok?

Love,  
Viktor.

Hermione turned her head and looked at the clock it was 5 minutes to noon already.

"Viktor's going to here in 5 minutes!" she thought to herself.

"Melissa I'm going to lunch. I''ll be back in an hour" said Hermione as she quickly took her brush out of her purse and brushed her hair.

"You have a date with Viktor?" asked Melissa with a grin on her face.

Just when Hermione was going to answer there was a knock at the door.

Melissa opened the door and there stood Viktor.

"Hermione are you ready to go? I hope it's ok I came at noon. I didn't get a reply back from you. So I figured that noon was ok." said Viktor.

"No it's ok. Sorry I didn't reply before. It was somewhat busy today." said Hermione as she was putting her jacket on.

"It's alright. You ready to go?" replied Viktor as he took her hand in his.

"Yes" she replied with a faint smile on her face.

The arrived at a small cafe in Diagon Alley called the Witch's Kitchen. As they waited for their food they started to talk.

"How have you been?" Viktor asked her.

"I'm doing ok." Hermione replied

"I've missed you seeing you last week." said Viktor has he took her hand in his.

"I've missed you too." Hermione replied.

When the waitress came over with their food she smiled at them and said "You two make a lovely couple."

They sat quietly and ate their food. After they finished dinner they walked back to St. Mungo's walking hand in hand.

They're walk back to St. Mungo's was a peaceful and quiet one.

Finally Hermione said "You know when I said I wasn't ready to move on with our relationship? I think I'm ready now."

After she said that she looked up at Viktor to see what his reaction was. Viktor had a smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Yes" she replied as she looked into his eyes.

Viktor pulled her into a warm embrace and said "Hermione I love you"

Hermione looked up at him and said "I love you too."

They slowly made their way back to St. Mungo's.

"I'd like to take you out to dinner on Friday. That is if you want to." said Viktor.

"I'd like that." Hermione replied.

"I'll see you Friday night then. I'll send you an hour about what time I'll be over to pick you up." he replied has he took her hand in his and kissed it.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. I do own the plot to this story though. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 16.

When Hermione told him she was ready to move on with their relationship he was speechless for a few moments.

"Did she really say what I think she said? I'm not dreaming?" he thought to himself.

He couldn't help but feel excited to hear this. He felt a smile creep on his face. He had to make sure he heard her right.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Yes" she replied as she looked into his eyes.

He pulled her into a warm embrace and said "Hermione I love you."

She looked up at him and said "I love you too."

Hearing her say that she loved him was music to his ears.

After their date he walked back home.

When he got home he sat down at his desk in his study.

He had been waiting to move on with their relationship for a while now. Viktor had one problem, his problem is where exactly does their relationship go from here? He where he wanted their relationship to go, and that was marriage. But he wasn't sure if she would be ready for that or not. They had only been dating for a little over 6 months.

Viktor sighed and looked at the right hand draw on his desk. He slowly opened the draw and picked up a small blue jewelry box from it. Viktor started to slowly open the box but closed it before he completely opened it. He put it back in the draw and closed it.

"What do I do now? I don't want to make her feel rushed into anything. I don't want to take the chance of loosing her again if I go to fast. I need to know how she feel about our relationship." he thought to himself. He sat quietly in his study for quite awhile when he got an idea.

"I know I'll ask her best friend about how she sees where our relationship is going." he thought happily to himself. He quickly got a piece of paper and a quill out of the other draw. He quickly wrote a note and walked over the Penelope.

"Penelope I need you to deliver this for me." he said to his owl as he attached the letter to her leg. He carried Penelope to the window and watched her fly off. "I hope I'm doing the right thing by involving someone else in their relationship." he thought to himself.

Author's note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please read and review. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys let me know what you think. Ok now I know I didn't say who Viktor wrote to asking for advice. Let me know who you think it should be. Should it be Harry or Ginny? Let me know alright.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot to this story.

Author's note: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I had writer's block for a while and my cat Penelope recently passed away. So I didn't really feel like writing for a while. I want to thank GurlOfTheNight and Ayla2 for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Please read and review and I hope you guys like this chapter. Now on with the story.

Chapter 17

Harry was just finishing up some paper work before going home for the night when he heard a soft tapping noise. He looked out the window to see a eagle owl at the window looking at him. He only knew two people who owned eagle owls. They were Draco Malfoy and Viktor Krum. When Harry took the message from the owl he noticed the handwriting.

"Well it definitely isn't from Malfoy. This isn't his handwriting. It must be from Viktor." he thought to himself.

Harry opened the message and it read:

Harry,

I need to talk to you and it would be better if we could talk in person.  
Can you meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 7 o'clock tonight?  
Let me know as soon as you can. Thanks.

Your friend,  
Viktor.

Harry read the message again to make sure he read right.

"What could Viktor want to talk to me about?" Harry thought to himself. He walked over to his desk and got out a piece or paper and a quill. He wrote a quick reply to Viktor's message and sent the eagle owl on it's way.

After he finished his paper work, he walked over to the fireplace in his office. He threw some floo powder in the fireplace and said "Home" before sticking his head in.

He saw his living room and looked around for Ginny for a few seconds before calling out her name.

"Ginny! Where are you?" he called out.

"What is it Harry?" said Ginny as she started to walk into the room.

"I'm going to be late coming home tonight. So don't worry about dinner." he replied.

"Don't you think it's a bit late to tell me not to worry about dinner?" asked an annoyed Ginny.

Harry saw the expression on his wife's face and noticed how annoyed she sounded.

"Oh...um...why don't you invite Hermione over for dinner and have a girl's night in?" he suggested.

"Well that does sound nice. But where are you going tonight?" she asked.

"I'm going to meet a friend for a few drinks." he replied.

"Who? Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"No, Viktor actually." Harry replied.

"Oh, well alright. I'll send an owl to Hermione. Hopefully she's not busy or have anything planed. This will give me plenty of time to ask her a few things." replied Ginny with a grin on her face.

"Alright. I'll see you later tonight. I love you." said Harry before he pulled his head out of the fireplace.

"I don't know if I liked the way Ginny was grinning. I hope she doesn't start interrogating Hermione." he thought to himself with a laugh.

Harry looked at the clock and it was 6:45. He grabbed his coat, took a handful of floo powder and flooed to The Leaky Cauldron. Harry looked around to see if Viktor had arrived yet. He didn't see him so he sat down at a table where he could easily be seen.

As he sat there waiting for Viktor to arrive Harry started to wonder what this was all about.

"What could Viktor want to talk to him about?" he thought to himself.

Viktor walked in The Leaky Cauldron and looked around to see if Harry was there yet or not. He spotted Harry and walked over to the table where he sat.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice." said Viktor as he sat down across from Harry.

"It's no problem. What did you want to talk about?" replied Harry.  
Before Viktor could answer Harry's question the waitress came to their table.

"What can I get you two?" she asked.

"I'll have a fire whiskey" replied Viktor.  
"I'll have the same thing." replied Harry.

"Alright I'll be back soon with your drinks." the said the waitress.

After the waitress left they both got quiet. Neither of them knew what exactly what to say to the other. The waitress came back with their drinks and left.

Finally Harry reluctantly asked, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Viktor didn't say anything right away. He sat looking at his glass of fire whiskey. He took a drink of his fire whiskey, sat his glass back down and looked at Harry.

"Well...I need your advice." said Viktor

Harry sat there for a few seconds not knowing what to say.  
Viktor Krum was asking him for advice...him.

Harry looked at Viktor and asked "You need my advice? About what?"

"Well, I need your advice on...well...Hermione." Viktor quietly replied. Harry almost spit out his fire whiskey. After he managed to swallow his mouthful of fire whiskey he looked at Viktor with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean you need advice on Hermione?" asked Harry with the confused look still on his face.

Viktor sat there for a few seconds and thought to himself "Maybe I should have asked Ginny."

"Well, you see I wanted to ask you whether or not she's ready for the next step in our relationship. I don't want to go to fast for her...I don't want to risk losing her again. I thought you might know." said Viktor.

Harry sat there and thought for a moment. "Well she has finally said goodbye to Ron. So I think she's ready to move on with her life. What do you mean by the next step in the relationship?" Harry replied.

"Well I was thinking of marriage." Viktor replied.

This took Harry by surprise and he ended up spitting out his fire whiskey.

"Marriage?!" Harry said loudly.

"Sssshhhh Harry keep it down. Do you want everyone to hear our conversation.?" said Viktor.

Harry looked around and said "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it that loud but you took me by surprise."

Harry lowered his voice "I thought you were meant officially becoming boyfriend and girlfriend or moving in together...but marriage?"■ said Harry.

Viktor looks at Harry and sighed.

"Yes, marriage. You see ever since the Tri wizard tournament I couldn't stop thinking about her. The years we were apart were lonely. She understands me, and doesn't care if I'm famous or not. She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Viktor replied.  
They both got quiet again for a few moments.

Until Harry looked up at Viktor and said. "I know what you mean. I feel the same way about Ginny."

Viktor smiled and nodded at his friend.

"Well I'll try and find out how she feels for you." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"I really appreciate it Harry." replied a grateful Viktor.

"I may have to get Ginny's help on it though. If that's ok with you. Ginny's really good with stuff like this." said Harry.

"Yeah, of course. But can we keep it between the 3 of us? I don't want word to get out about this." said Viktor.

"Oh of course. No one will know except for you, me and Ginny." said Harry.

They both finished their drinks and went to leave.

"Thanks for the help Harry." said Viktor has he shook Harry's hand.

"No problem. I'll be in touch. Good night." said Harry returned Viktor's hand shake.

Viktor left the Leaky Cauldron feeling better about the whole situation.


	19. Chapter 18

I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please read nad review.

Author's note: This is about Hermione and Ginny's girl's night in.

Chapter 18 After she had finished talking to Harry, Ginny quickly went over to her owl Salem.

"Salem, I have two messages for you to deliver. First, deliver a message to my mum and then deliver the second one to Hermione." she said to Salem as she tied the messages to his legs.

One message on each leg.

She picked up Salem and walked toward the window to let him out. Before she opened the window for him, she gave him an owl treat and said "Wait for Hermione to reply before you come back ok?"

In her message to her mother she asked if she would babysit Lilly for the night.

"It will be good for Lilly to spend time with her grandparents. Besides, Hermione and I don't often get to spend much time with each other." Ginny thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen to finish up making dinner.  
As she walked into the kitchen, her mother's head popped in the fireplace.

"Hello Mum. I take it you got my message. Could you take Lilly for the night for me?" she asked her mother.

"Of course we'll take our Lilly for the night. We're thrilled to have her over anytime. But why do you need us to keep her for the night all of the sudden? Is everything ok?" Molly asked.

"Oh everything's fine Mum. You see Harry went out tonight with a friend and told me he wouldn't be home for dinner. So I decided to ask Hermione over. I figured we could have a girl's night in and catch up." Ginny replied.

"Oh that sounds nice, dear. Your father is fixing up a room for her right now. When do you want me to come and pick up Lilly?"Molly asked.

"Anytime actually Mum. I'll pack up a few things for her." Ginny replied.

"Alright dear. See you in a few minutes." Molly answered back.

Hermione was just finishing her paper work for the day when there was a tapping sound coming from the window. She looked over to see Salem impatiently waiting for her to notice him.

Hermione sighed "Well your definitely Ginny's owl. She can be impatient too." she thought to herself with a laugh.

Hermione walked over to the window and let Salem in. She took an owl treat off of the shelf and gave one to Salem.

She then took the message off his leg and read it:  
Hermione,  
Harry went out with a friend for a few drinks and he won't be home until late. I wondered if you'd like to have dinner over here with me. It will give us time to catch up with each other. We don't often get a chance to spend time with each other like before. Let me know as soon as possible. See you soon.  
Love Ginny.

Hermione smiled to herself.

"Having dinner with Ginny sounded nice. Besides, it didn't sound like she had much of a choice in the matter when Ginny said she'd see her soon. Oh well, I have nothing else planned for tonight. Besides, it'd be nice to see Lilly. I haven't had much time to spend with my goddaughter." Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione walked over to her desk and pulled open the right hand desk drawer. She rummaged through the drawer to look for a spare piece of parchment. She quickly wrote her reply and tied it to Salem's leg. She picked up Salem and carried him to the open window.

After she watched Salem fly off, she grabbed her cloak and headed for the door.

"I've got to get home and get cleaned up." she thought to herself.

Ginny was just finishing setting the table when there was a knock on the door. She opened the front door and there stood Hermione.

"Hermione, what took you so long to get here?" she asked her friend.

"I stopped at home first. I needed to drop off some papers from work and I needed to get cleaned up first." Hermione replied as she walked inside.

"Since when do you need to get cleaned up to come over here?" Ginny asked jokingly.

Hermione smiled and said "Well I had a long day and I looked a mess. I didn't want to come over and scare my goddaughter when I saw her."

"Well actually, Lilly is over with my Mum and Dad for the night." Ginny replied.

"Well I'm sure your parents were thrilled to have her over." she replied with a smile on her face.

"Besides, I thought it would be nice to just chat and catch up with each other." Ginny said with a little grin on her face.

"Why are you grinning like that? Are you up to something?" asked a concerned Hermione.

"Me? Up to something? What would I possibly be up to?"Ginny replied with an innocent look on her face.

Ginny took Hermione's arm and they walked over to the dining room together. They ate dinner and talked about normal things. How their families were and so on. Ginny asked Hermione how work was going. They were reminiscing about Hogwart's. Then while they were having tea and dessert, Ginny brought up Viktor.

"So what's going on with you and Viktor?" asked Ginny.

That question caught her off guard and she started to choke on a mouthful of cake. Ginny immediately started to softly hit her friend's back.

"Hermione, take a sip of your tea." Ginny suggested.

Hermione did what she was told.

As soon as she had stopped coughing, Ginny asked her "Are you ok? Wow you really got choked up over that question" Ginny said with a laugh.

"Is that why you invited me over? To interrogate me about my personal life?" asked an annoyed Hermione.

"Of course not. I wanted to spend some good quality time with you." Ginny replied.

Hermione gave her a stern look that reminded Ginny of Professor McGonagall when she was annoyed.

"Um...well...ok. I have to admit I have been dying to ask you for a while.  
I mean you're my best friend and I love you like a sister. I just want you to be happy. You deserve some happiness in your life." Ginny replied.

Hermione was quite for a few moments and looked at Ginny with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean by that? You don't think I'm happy? I'm happy...well...maybe not happy. But I'm satisfied with my life the way it is" Hermione quietly replied as she looked at her cup of tea.

Ginny looked at Hermione and said "Hermione, your supposed to be happy with your life not just satisfied. When I see you with Viktor you look so happy. I just want to know how you feel about him and where you think the relationship is going. I mean, if you don't see him as husband material then you should end the relationship now. It wouldn't be fair to Viktor if you are just stringing him along."

"How could you even think I'd do something like that Ginny?! Do you honestly think I'd do that? Especially to Viktor?" Hermione replied.

Ginny walked over to Hermione and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Hermione, I don't think you're the type of person to do something like that on purpose. Maybe unintentionally, but never on purpose. But what I want to know is how you feel about Viktor. Where do you see your relationship going?" said Ginny.

"Well, I love Viktor. We went out the other day and I told him I was ready to move on with our relationship. But I don't exactly know where we go from here." replied Hermione.

"Well, where do you see the relationship going? What do you want the next step to be?" asked Ginny

Hermione didn't say anything for a few minutes. She started to answer Ginny's questions.

"Well I guess the next step would be..."

But before she could finish Harry walked through the door "I'm home."

"Something smells good" said Harry as he sat down at the dining room table.

Harry reached over and grabbed a piece of cake. Hermione looked at her watch to check the time. It was almost 11.

"Oh wow. I didn't realize how late it was. I'd better get home. I have to be at work early tomorrow."said Hermione as she slowly got up from her chair. Ginny got up and walked with her to the living room where her coat was.

"Well think about what we were talking about, ok?" said Ginny as she handed Hermione her coat.

"Ok, I will thanks Ginny. I had a good time. We should do this more often." Hermione replied as she gave her friend a hug.


	20. Chapter 19

Author's note: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I've had writer's block for the longest time. I promise to try and update more often. If you have any suggestions for the fanfic let me know. Please read and review.

Chapter 19

After Hermione left, Ginny calmly walked back into the dining room. While she was saying goodbye to Hermione Harry had grabbed a plate from the kitchen and had piled his plate with food. Ginny tried giving him a look but he didn't seem to notice. So finally she walked up behind him and gave him a hit on the head.

"Hey? What was that for?" Harry asked as he rubbed the spot where she had hit him.

"For having bad timing." Ginny replied with a sigh.

"Um...ok" replied Harry with a confused look on his face.

Ginny sat down and shook her head.

"What did Viktor want?" Ginny asked trying to change the subject since Harry was rather dense this evening.

"Well, he wanted to know if Hermione was ready for the next step in their relationship. He doesn't want to go too fast and lose her again." replied Harry.

"Really? What did he mean by the next step?" asked Ginny.

"Well he said he was thinking of marriage." Harry replied.

"Oh wow." breathed Ginny.

"Since you spent time talking to Hermione. Do you know if she's ready for marriage?" Harry asked.

"Well, she was going to tell me until you walked in and sat yourself at the table." replied an annoyed Ginny.

"So what now?" asked Harry.

"Well, I'll send her an owl tomorrow and see if we can't meet for lunch sometime this week." Ginny replied

Hermione arrived back home and set her purse on the stand by the front door.

"I'll make a cup of tea before bed." she thought to herself as she took off her coat. She went into the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil.

As she sat down at the kitchen table she thought what she and Ginny talked about.

"What is the next step in our relationship?" Hermione pondered to herself.

She sat at the table for a while wondering what the next step would be. "I suppose either us living together or marriage." she thought. She didn't want to live together, not unless they were married. She was an old fashioned girl in that respect. Also, she couldn't see her parent's ever approving of it.

"What am I doing? We haven't even met each other's parents yet." she thought.

The kettle whistled which made her jump slightly. She completely forgot that she put the kettle on in the first place. She had gotten lost in her thoughts. Which seem to happen quite a lot whenever she thought about Viktor. She turned the stove off and took the kettle off the burner. All of the sudden she didn't feel like having tea anymore. She turned the lights off and went to bed. Maybe if she slept on it she'd have a better idea on what was going on, both in her head and in her heart about Viktor.


End file.
